The tattoo what made everything happen
by Miss.Knit.X
Summary: Something happened to Bella what changed her life. Now she is working as a tattoo artist in 'Breaking Dawn.' Edward is a regular custormer there. Can her get to know what really happened to Bella or is she just another normal girl to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BPOV

It has been 5 years since the accident, as I like to call it. Things happened so quikly I hardly remember what happened. All I remember was waking up in hospital wodering where the hell I am. But anyway the doctors told me that I was in a fire and have suffered severe burns on the left side of my body. So now I cant even go outside without people looking at me stangly. Even after 5 years i'm still not used to the look of disgust on peoples faces.

So anyway I got on with life and now i'm working as a tattoo artist in a shop called 'Breaking Dawn.' I have been here since I first started out 2 years ago. I have now multiples of tattoos on my body which help cover up the scars. I work with one of my best friend called Emmett . Emmett was there with me awhen it happened nd help me get over it. People always thought we was a couple but that could never saw each other as brother and sister. It would just be wrong. And then there was Jasper. I have known Jasper for 3 years and he is also another one what a see as a brother I never had. But hes not as close as Emmett and Me but still bery close. We all work in the same shop with out boss, Paul. Paul is a arsehole. He the one what thinks hes top dog. Always looking down on people. I have never like him but he gives me my paycheck every month so I cant really complain.

So anyway today was Monday which means the start of a new week. Which also means me and Emmett opening the shop at 8 in the morning. Joy. I just dont understand in opening so early. I mean who is going to want to get tattooed so early in the morning. As I walk in the shop I look at the bookings to see who got me up so bloody early. As I skroll down I see its Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen is the one I am secetly in lve with. It all started 1 year ago when he first walked into the shop. Emmett was the one giving him the tattoo and I was hugely jelouse of him for even to this day I still was jelouse of him. Its always been Emmett giving him the tattoos. One day Emmett told me they have been friends for ages and i'm talking highschool. So i suppose he probably trust him but still. But I still dont understand why i have to open up the shop with Emmett. Its like Paul wants to secetly wants to torture me.

So anyway it is now 8:30. He was suppose to be here at 8:15 which means hes late. Nothing ever changes there either. I am now sat at my station counting down the seconds on the clock till he gets here. Tick tock, tick tock. I was that interested in looking at the clock I didn't notice the door open. Till I heard the voice what haunts my dreams at night.

"Sorry I'm late" Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

EPOV

"Sorry i'm late" I said, probably for the tenth time.

As I looked rond the shop, I notice that it was just Emmett and Bella. My gaze lingered on Bella probablly longer than it should, I just couldn't help it. Bella has always been a mystery to me. I mean her left side of her face has got a huge scar and every time I mention it to Emmett his response every time is "Dont worry abot it" How could I not worry? I try not to let it bother me that I dont know why shes covered in scars but I cant help it. Every time I see her I wanna know why. Shes still gorgouse to me though.

I wish I could go over there and just talk to her. But I cant. I just dont want her to get involed in my life. It would complecated things to much. And who would want someone like me anyway. I'm a 36 year old man with a 17 year old son. I know but I was young when my ex wife give birth to him. See theres another reason why she wouldn't want me. Tanya. That word alone, makes me shiver. When we found out we was having a baby, we sort of rushed things a little. We immeditaly got married because my mother didn't think it was right to have a baby when you're not married. Which is understandable. Anyway we was married for a year and then I found her on top of a man having sex with him. Lets just say things ended pretty quikly after that. So after the divorce came through she left me and baby Jake all to ourselfs. My sister Rosalie helped me raise me otherwise I wouldn't have a clue what to do with him.

Rosalie is my younger sister. She is now 34 so I am 2 years older than her. Me and Rosalie had our problems when I was with Tanya. Rose never like Tanya which made things a bit tense between us. But now that shes out of our lives things have never been better.

So now I am having another tattoo done by my good friends Emmett. Who I think has always had a thing for Rose but would never admit it. The tattoo I am having done is for Jake. I am having his name and date of birth on my right shoulder blade. I have been meaning to get this done for a long time but I just never got round to it. But now I have. So now I am sat on the chair without my top on while Emmetts getting ready behind me. As I waited for Emmett to get ready, I decided to look at Bella. When I found out that she didn't own this place, I just couldn't believe it. She does everything around here so I just presumed she owned it. But it was this guy called Paul, who I am still waiting to meet. I mean if you own the shop at least pop in every now and then. I was to focus to realise Emmett say

"Right you ready?"

But he didn't wait for a respose and just shoved the needle right in me!

"For fuck sakes Emmett!" I screamed at him. I mean that shit stung.

Emmett is laughing at my pain so this just pisses me off even more. But then I see Bella walking over. I suddenly became really notices this and laughs even harder. But I didn't care at this rate. Bella was walking over here and I was freaking out. I think i'm going to ask her out on a date today. I had a good feeling about this. But i've been wrong before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

EPOV

As Emmett was wrapping my new tattoo up, I started to get doughts in my head about Bella. As I walk over to the counter where she was, I started to panic. Just breathe, just breathe. I chanted in my head. So there I was standing in front of her like a plonker I was. So I decided to say the first thing what came to my head.

"Sup" Omg. _Sup_. Really.

"Hey so what did you get done this time" Bella ask me. But she didn't know about Jake. So I decided to just change the subject.

"So how have you been?" She looked at me strangly. But then she said she's been okay.

As I am leaving the shop, I remembered I didn't ask her out. I mentally kick myself. Aye well theres always next time. I have just reached mine and Jakes home, when I remembered I didn't pick anything up for dinner. I'll just order pizza.

"Hey" Jake said as I walked in.

"Hey how was school?" I ask as I do everyday.

"Ohh you know just the usallual. Hey is it alright if a few friends come over later." I sigh.

"I suppose but don't be up to late. I'm heading out for a bit."

As I walk along the street, I though I saw Bella. But as I got a closer look I relised it _was _Bella. I started to relise that this could be the time to ask her to dinner.

"Bella!" I shout.

She heard her name being shouted and she turned round to look at me. She smiled when she relised it was me. I smiled back at her.

"Hey what you doing out here" She ask me as I walk over to her.

"Jake has his friends over" She then had a look of confusion on her perfect face. _Shit. _I just relised I told her about Jake. _Change the subject quick. _

"So you want to go have dinner with me?" I wait nervously.

"Like a date?" She chews herr bottom lip

"Yeah if you want it to be" She nods.

So now were sat in the best restraunt I know eating our meal.

"So whos Jake?" She bluntly said. I started to panic. Again. Should I tell her or should I just play it cool. I decided to go in for the kill.

"Hes my son" I wait anxiously for her to say something. But she doesn't. She just continue with her meal. So I thought i'll just do the same thing.

"How old is he?" She finally said.

"Hes 17. Does this bother you? That I have a son?"

She takes a deep breath and for a minuite I thought she was going to leave me stranded.

"I don't think so. I mean I have waited ages to go on a date with you and here we are. So no it doesn't bother me"

Before I could stop myself, I have leaned over the table and kissing her infront of everybody . But I dont care. I am finally kissing her and I didn't want to stop.

She pulls away first. By now we are both gasping for breathe.

"You wanna get out of here?" I couldn't believe i've just ask that.

"Sure" She said almost immeditaly. I think I smiled so wide it started to hurt my cheeks a little. "Where are we going?" She asked me as we walked out the restraunt into the cold night. I didn't relise how late it got

"I dont know where do you want to go?"

"Well I would ask you back to mine for a drink but Jakes there with his friends so I dont think thats a good idea" I laughed nervously.

"Well if you dont mind you could walk me home?" She nervously chews her lip.

"Sure" I replied back. As we was walking, our hands must have joined because I dont even remember grabbing her hand but I was happy about. As we reached her door I became nervouse again. Should I kiss her again or just leave her or what. God dating is so hard.

As I turned her body towards mine, I started to stroke her scars on her face with me hand. I relised as I did this she closed her eyes and flinched. So I decide to place lots of little kisses all over them so she know that they dont bother me in the slightest. She started to giggle as I was doing it. So I slid my hands round her waist and pushed her bosy even closer to mine and inched my lips closer to her till we was kissing again. It could have been hours that we was kissing for when I decided to pull away. I didnt even relise that I had her pinned against the front door with my dick pushed against her jeans. But she didnt seem to mind. I place my head agianst hers and smiled.

"I think I better go before we regret doing something way to early" She laughed.

"Yeah I think its best you do" I kissed her again and started to walk away and walking down the street towards my house. As I was walking, I suddenly knew that I loved and wanted her to be mine. And she will be.


End file.
